


O krok przed

by euphoria814



Series: Geniuszy dwóch [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like total fluff, only fluff, pure fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Tony szczerzy się do niego, kiedy wszyscy śmieją się w głos.- Tak naprawdę rozgryzłem jak wyprzedzić Tony’ego Starka – podejmuje. – Wystarczy być tylko pół kroku przed nim – zdradza.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Geniuszy dwóch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537024
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	O krok przed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).

> Więc FLUFF. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział. Tutaj jest tylko szczęśliwość. Jeśli spodziewacie się czegoś innego, no cóż - nie tu. Tutaj panuje tylko szczęście :D

Kiedy w końcu się kłócą, to tak publiczne, jak tylko może być. Całe jego laboratorium jest tego świadkiem, jego koledzy i współpracownicy. Wie, że wszyscy się gapią, ale ma to naprawdę gdzieś. Nie uspokaja się nawet na widok Bruce’a, który zresztą przytrzymuje go, żeby czasem nie przywalił Starkowi. A chyba tej chwili mógłby.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego jak idiota, którym jest z zaczerwienioną dłonią, mokry od wody, którą na niego wylał.

\- Nic się nie stało – mówi Stark i faktycznie w to wierzy, co wkurza Petera najbardziej.

\- Nic się nie stało?! – pyta i wie, że podnosi głos.

Po raz pierwszy w historii krzyczy. Jego współpracownicy starają się czymś zająć, ale stoją na środku laboratorium wśród rozpoczętych doświadczeń i nie mogą tak po prostu wyjść.

\- Czy ty jesteś normalny?! – wyrywa mu się.

Zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej polewał dłonie Tony’ego rozcieńczonym kwasem solnym z nadzieją, że to wystarczy. Jannet czekała z gaśnicą w dłoniach, kiedy Bruce odkręcał cholerny syfon, którego używali w nagłych wypadkach. Na przykład takich jak ten, kiedy nie wiedzieli kto co na siebie wylał. Jak Stark. Przed chwilą.

Oczywiście wypadki się zdarzały, ale w jego laboratorium panowały zasady; każdy miał na sobie fartuch, rękawiczki i okulary ochronne.

Spryskali Tony’ego od stóp po samą głowę. Ktoś wezwał pogotowie. Nawet z tej odległości widział jak czerwone stawały się ręce Tony’ego. Poparzenia chemiczne bolały i nie chciały się goić. Widział ich kilka w życiu i blizny, które zostawały, były fatalne. Skóra nie chciała się goić, nigdy nie było wiadomo jak długo zajmie rekonwalescencja.

Dłonie Tony’ego nie wyglądają najgorzej. Zapewne to tylko efekt chłodnej wody pod ciśnieniem albo kwasu.

\- Ile razy ci powtarzałem, że masz nosić rękawiczki i okulary?! – warczy. – A gdybyś dostał w twarz?

Nie chce się nawet zastanawiać czyja to wina. Czasami po prostu coś nie wychodziło. Nie mogli być nigdy pewni czy reakcja będzie całkiem stabilna. Dlatego nazywali to eksperymentami i przeprowadzali je w laboratorium, w ubraniach ochronnych.

\- Jak nie będziesz przestrzegał BHP, nie pokazuj się w moim laboratorium – warczy.

\- Słonko, to moje laboratorium – kpi Tony i wie, że to tylko żart.

Stark jednak jak nigdy podnosi mu ciśnienie. I chyba Tony widzi, że nie został dobrze zrozumiany, bo niemal natychmiast żałuje swoich słów. Ma to wypisane na twarzy.

\- W tej chwili to moje laboratorium, panie Stark – cedzi przez zęby. – A to oznacza, że panują tutaj pewne zasady. I jeśli nie będziesz ich przestrzegał, to cię stąd wywalę. W zasadzie właśnie teraz to robię. Więc wy-kurwa-nocha! – warczy i ma gdzieś, że Tony patrzy na niego tak, jakby go nie poznawał. – Wypieprzaj do cholernego szpitala obejrzeć swoje pieprzone oparzenia i nie pokazuj mi się na oczy! A jak masz z tym problem, to dostaniesz jutro moje wypowiedzenie! – dodaje.

Oczy Tony’ego otwierają się lekko, jakby Stark dopiero teraz się bał. I to jest coś całkiem nowego.

Pozwala się w końcu odciągnąć Bruce’owi, chociaż wypychanie go do ich mini gabinetu nie ma za bardzo sensu, bo medycy wpadają do ich laboratorium, zabierając Tony’ego, który raz w życiu się nie kłóci z nimi, do szpitala.

Cisza, która zapada później dudni w jego uszach. Wie, że nawrzeszczał na Tony’ego na oczach wszystkich pracowników i to z pewnością nie było odpowiednie zachowanie. Starali się unikać drażliwych rozmów publicznie, głównie dlatego, że Tony był prezesem, a on jednak dowodził swoim małym zespołem. Ostatnim czego chciał to coś takiego.

Jego dłonie nadal drżą, kiedy ściąga gumowe rękawiczki i wrzuca je do kosza.

\- Muszę wziąć dwa dni wolnego – mówi.

Bruce go nawet nie powstrzymuje.

*** Wysyła Harleya do szpitala, bo Pepper jest poza miastem. Tony nie dzwoni, kiedy go wypisują. Peter też tego nie robi, ponieważ to on miał rację i jeśli teraz odpuści, to nie skończy się dobrze. Harley zresztą melduje mu, że Stark jest w jednym kawałku i lekkie poparzenie nie naruszyło nawet wierzchniej warstwy skóry. Dostał krem, który miał nakładać przez kilka dni i nie moczyć skóry.

Kiedy wraca do swojego mieszkania, jest puste. I nie jest jakoś specjalnie zaskoczony.

Wzywa taksówkę i jedzie do May, bo to jedyne, co przychodzi mu do głowy.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że stało się coś niedobrego? – pyta go ciotka, kiedy otwiera mu drzwi.

\- Nie mogę cię odwiedzić? – rzuca.

\- W środku tygodnia i w roboczym ubraniu? – mówi sceptycznie May. – Wiesz, że w końcu znalazłam miotłę, którą schowałeś? Mogę go walnąć, jeśli chcesz – proponuje mu.

\- Skąd wiesz, że coś zrobił? – pyta, ale jest tak zmęczony, że nawet nie zamierza udawać, że tak się nie stało.

May przewraca oczami i nalewa im herbaty.

\- Nakrzyczałem na niego przy pracownikach – mówi w końcu, bo ciotka się nie odzywa. – Wiem, że nie powinienem. Wiem, że to jego firma i to było nieodpowiednie z mojej strony.

\- Przeszkadza ci? – pyta May delikatnie. – Że to jego firma? – uściśla.

\- Co? Nie – wyrzuca z siebie.

\- Trudno jest pracować z kimś, kogo się kocha. Szczególnie wiesz… Nie winiłabym cię – mówi May. – On pewnie też nie.

\- Lubię pracować w _Stark Industries_, on jest po prostu idiotą – warczy. – Tyle, że chyba nie powinienem tego mówić publicznie. Wiesz, psuć jego wizerunku. Jest prezesem – mówi, bo to jednak wiele tłumaczy.

\- Więc nawrzeszczałeś na niego – podejmuje May. – Tak po prostu? Czy z jakiegoś powodu?

\- Nie przestrzega zasad. Mogło mu się coś stać. Zresztą go znasz. Bagatelizuje wszystko – wzdycha.

\- Podsumowując; zrobił coś głupiego za co powinien przeprosić. Ty też zrobiłeś coś po czym masz wyrzuty sumienia – stwierdza May.

Nienawidzi tego do czego jego ciotka zmierza. Ktoś będzie musiał wyciągnąć pierwszy rękę. Nadal jest tak wściekły, że nie ma ochoty go widzieć, ale wie jak się to skończy. Żaden z nich nie jest dobry w przepraszaniu. Wie, że posunął się za daleko, ale Tony go prowokował jak zawsze. Tyle, że powinien być mądrzejszy. W końcu go znał.

\- Zostajesz na noc? – pyta May, a on tylko kiwa głową i zabiera herbatę do swojego dawnego pokoju.

*** Harley melduje, że Tony jest u nich. Wysyła mu nawet zdjęcia Starka z małym Adrianem. Widzi bandaż na jego lewej ręce, ale ta prawa wygląda na całkiem nienaruszoną. Nie pyta jak się Tony czuje, bo nie zamierza wciągać Harleya w środek ich wojny. Na razie mają ciche dni i nawet Bruce trzyma się od niego z daleka, jakby wiedział, że potrzebuje przestrzeni.

Wraca do laboratorium dwa dni później i wszyscy przyglądają mu się ciekawie. Jeśli w tej firmie był ktoś, kto nie wiedział, że spotykał się z Tonym, z pewnością już został o tym poinformowany. Czuje ich spojrzenia wbite w plecy, kiedy pochyla się nad notatkami jednego ze stażystów. Musi nadrobić dwa dni nieobecności.

Bruce wprowadza go półgłosem, ale nie przegapił wiele. Zresztą słucha tylko jednym uchem, bo zastanawia się głównie czy Tony jest w pracy czy nadal na zwolnieniu. Nie ma planu w jego sposób przeprosić, ale jego ciotka ma rację i wyrzuty sumienie nie dają mu spokoju.

Drzwi do laboratorium otwierają się i zamykają. Cały czas ktoś wchodzi i wychodzi. Coś się jednak zmienia po chwili, bo odnosi wrażenie, że wszyscy zamierają i prawie spodziewa się kolejnego polanego bóg-wie-czym nieuważnego technika.

Kiedy odwraca się, początkowo nie wie nawet na co patrzy. Nazwałby to ogromnym bukietem, ale jest złożone z chyba wypchanych powietrzem rękawiczek i okularów ochronnych. Konstrukcja jest cudaczna i widzi nawet gdzie użyto taśmy klejącej. Czerwono-złota wstążka wcale nie dodaje temu uroku.

Tony wychyla się zza tego dziwnego bukietu machając do niego dłonią w rękawiczce. Ma też na sobie okulary i nawet jego fartuch jest dla odmiany zapięty aż po samą szyję.

\- Nie zabijaj posłańca – zaczyna Stark. – Przepraszam? – waha się.

Nie ma nawet pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Obdzwoniłem wszystkie kwiaciarnie w tym mieście, ale żadna nie robi takich bukietów, a miałem wizję – ciągnie Tony dalej, korzystając z jego milczenia. – Jeden dupek spytał mnie przez telefon dlaczego sam takiego nie zrobię. I tak sobie pomyślałem, że w końcu jestem inżynierem – kończy.

Odbiera bukiet z jego rąk i nadal ma w głowie czystą pustkę. Brakuje mu Harleya, który nazwałby ich idiotami i obrócił wszystko w żart. Keener jednak zajmował się dzieckiem i drugim doktoratem.

\- Ja też przepraszam – zaczyna. – To jest twoje laboratorium – przyznaje.

\- O nie – wtrąca Tony. – Miałeś rację. Ustalmy może, żeby nie wchodzić sobie w kompetencje. Laboratorium jest twoje. A ja no cóż… rękawiczki, fartuch i okulary – wymienia.

\- Nie powinieneś mieć rękawiczek – przypomina mu się.

\- Co? – prycha Stark. – Zdecyduj się w końcu – jęczy.

\- Nie powinieneś nosić rękawiczek z poparzoną ręką – informuj go całkiem poważnie. – Chodź, obejrzę to u siebie – mówi i zabiera tę dziwną konstrukcję z sobą.

Bruce nie komentuje ich nowego elementu wystroju wnętrza, ale nie potrafi się zmusić, żeby to wyrzucić.

*** Oficjalnie mieszkają razem. Nadal nie wie, w którym domu dokładnie, ale sypiają z sobą każdej nocy. Umawiają się po pracy. Wpadają tam gdzie jest bliżej w danym momencie albo skąd muszą zabrać pozostawione rzeczy; jak laptop Petera albo przemówienie Tony’ego. Zostają nawet opiekunami Adriana na jeden wieczór, kiedy Harley zabiera Suzie na randkę, a mama Keener uznaje, że to ich pora na dyżur.

Odkrywa, że boi się dzieci, ale Tony jest całkiem dobrym opiekunem. W całym swym szaleństwie ma jakieś dwieście pięćdziesiąt planów zapasowych. Wie nawet co zrobi, jeśli najadą ich kosmici albo będą mieli do czynienia z zombie apokalipsą.

Słucha jego wywodu aż zasypia i budzi się dopiero, kiedy Suzie i Harley wpadają, żeby odebrać Adriana.

\- Nie chciałeś nigdy mieć swoich dzieci? – pyta i Tony zamiera w pobrudzonym ręcznikiem w ręku.

Ma na rękawie coś, co przypomina ślinę. Albo kaszkę. Na pewno nie coś, co powinno znajdować się na koszulce dorosłego faceta.

\- To raczej jedno z tych ciężkich pytań, po których przychodzą olśnienia i coś… Zawsze coś – zaczyna Tony mniej pewnie.

\- Mówię tylko, że świetnie sobie radzisz – rzuca, ale też nie bardzo wie dlaczego w ogóle zaczął ten temat. – Powiem tak. Boję się dzieci. Nie wiem czy nadawałbym się do opieki nad kimś, ale jeśli chciałbyś, myślę, że poradzilibyśmy sobie – kończy słabo.

Tony zaczyna się śmiać i przewraca oczami.

\- Boisz się, że mój zegar biologiczny tyka? – kpi Stark. – Jest inaczej, kiedy masz dziecko w domu na dwie godziny. Inaczej jak zostaje u ciebie na osiemnaście lat i jesteś odpowiedzialny za kształtowanie młodego umysłu.

\- Z Harleyem ci nieźle poszło – zauważa.

\- Harley był już jednostką myślącą jak się poznaliśmy. Wystarczyło mu stworzyć warunki kompatybilne z jego potrzebami, a wykorzystał je – wyjaśnia Tony.

\- Mówisz o nim jak o bakterii – prycha.

\- Raczej jak o pierwotniaku, ale widzę, że chwytasz – kpi Stark. – I wiesz, jest dobrze. Cieszy mnie, że się żeni. Wtedy to będzie totalnie problem Suzie.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać. Tony wchodzi na łóżko, odrzucając ręcznik za siebie. W milczeniu obserwuje jak Stark zrzuca z siebie pobrudzona koszulkę i przesuwa się na kolanach w jego stronę.

\- Mam plan. Zróbmy tak. Najpierw spróbujmy zrobić dziecko – zaczyna Tony. – Zgłaszam się na ochotnika. Jak się nie uda, przerzucimy się na ciebie – mówi.

Peter nie może nie walnąć go poduszką w głowę.

*** Rankiem przed pierwszą wspólną imprezą firmową przyłapuje Tony’ego w łazience, bladego i trochę wystraszonego. Przez chwilę nie wie nawet na co patrzy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta jak idiota. – Masz tak zawsze przed wystąpieniami publicznymi? Bo jeśli tak, to wynajmij konferansjera.

\- Żartujesz?! Uwielbiam zgrywać świetnego szefa – mówi Tony i naprawdę mu wierzy.

Obserwował jak Stark tworzył swoje sławne coroczne przemówienie. Nie miał dostępu do samej treści, ale Tony przechodził po wszystkich piętrach firmy i zbierał anegdotki o pracownikach. Wielu podsyłało mu co ciekawsze kawałki w mailach. Bruce nie przyznał się czy na niego coś doniósł, a on o Bannerze opowiadał normalnie w domu, więc to nie tak, że byli całkiem bezpieczni.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta wprost.

Tony wygląda źle. Nie umie tego inaczej określić. Stark jest blady, ma rozszerzone źrenice i wygląda to na dobry wstęp do ataku paniki. A ponieważ studiował na MIT, widział ludzi przed egzaminami, którzy nie potrafili wziąć dwóch głębokich wdechów.

\- Czy ty jesteś szczęśliwy? – pyta Tony nagle, a jego własny żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła.

Stark nie wygląda jednak na kogoś, kto miałby nagle oznajmić mu, że to nie działa. Pytanie brzmi na zadane szczerze i w dobrej wierze. Jakby Tony był faktycznie zainteresowany tematem i nie był pewien odpowiedzi.

\- Jasne, że tak. Zwariowałeś? – wyrywa mu się. – A ty jesteś szczęśliwy? – pyta, bo może to jednak nie takie oczywiste.

Tony śmieje się krótko, urwanie i przewraca oczami.

\- Tak, jestem szczęśliwy – oznajmia mu Stark.

\- Cieszę się, że sobie to wyjaśniliśmy – mówi. – Nie wiem tylko dlaczego w ogóle o tym rozmawialiśmy – przyznaje. – Masz wątpliwości?

\- Nie, nie mam żadnych – informuje go Tony z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Nadal jestem dwadzieścia lat od ciebie starszy…

\- I wracamy do tego samego – prycha. – Kocham cię od dziesięciu lat – mówi.

Tony mruga i to jest chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy w ogóle używa tego słowa. Wydawało mu się jednak oczywiste, że to co czują to miłość. I nagle zaczyna się znowu denerwować, że źle zrozumiał sytuację.

\- Nie musisz tego…

\- Ja też cię kocham – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Ale dziesięć lat to długo…

\- Dziesięć lat to idealny czas, żeby przejść od czczenia cię za inteligencję do wkurzania się, że jesteś imbecylem, kiedy ktoś nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi przez dziesięć minut – mówi.

\- Brzmi znajomo – przyznaje Tony. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że kocham cię dekadę – dodaje.

\- I super, bo moja ciotka walnęłaby cię miotłą – przypomina mu. – Jeśli chcesz, możemy sobie to częściej mówić – proponuje, czując się trochę dziwnie.

\- Też odkryłeś, że dopiero teraz to do siebie powiedzieliśmy? – pyta Tony, krzywiąc się.

Śmieją się obaj przez chwilę w łazience, aż dociera do nich, że muszą się przygotować do pracy. Tony zabiera do siebie do gabinetu ich garnitury, bo nie zdążą wrócić, żeby się przebrać. Jest tylko odrobinę zdenerwowany, kiedy przebierają się za zamkniętymi drzwiami i jadą razem limuzyną do restauracji.

\- May będzie? – upewnia się Tony.

\- Tak. Zaprosiłem ją specjalnie – mówi i jego dłonie się trochę pocą.

Zostaje przy stoliku z Harleyem, May i Pepper, odkąd Tony popisuje się na scenie, wywołując każdego z osobna, żeby pogratulować mu sukcesu lub czegoś idiotycznego. Po tym dziwnym załamaniu z rana nie ma ani śladu i Stark uśmiecha się szeroko, radośnie. I jakoś miękko ilekroć spogląda w jego stronę.

Bruce znajduje się przy drugim stoliku, więc zerka na swojego przyjaciela. Harley wierci się koło niego, więc uderza łokciem w jego żebra. Suzie wygląda świetnie z obrączką na palcu i pierścionkiem, który kiedyś należał do mamy Tony’ego. On nie ma po rodzicach wielu pamiątek, ale wystarczy mu jedno wspólne zdjęcie, które zawsze nosi przy sobie.

\- I tak docieramy do ostatniego punktu wieczoru… - zaczyna Stark. – Zanim jednak zacznę, musze wam powiedzieć, że odkryłem nowy pierwiastek – ciągnie Tony i po sali roznosi się salwa śmiechu. – Mamy ten duet Banner-Parker, który robi całkiem niezłą robotę, ale ja dostanę Nobla – wtrąca.

Nie może nie potrząsnąć głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Do rzeczy Tony! Jestem głodny! – krzyczy Bruce.

\- Hej! Muszę was dobrze wprowadzić – prycha Tony. – Więc chłopaki z pewnością zarobią dla firmy miliony. A ja dostanę Nobla. Dokonali przełomu w rozumieniu przez nas istoty przemian fazowych. Z pewnością wspomnę o tym, kiedy będę odbierał swojego Nobla – mówi.

May wyciera chusteczką kąciki, bo Tony ma przy tym tak poważną minę, jakby wcale się z nich właśnie nie naigrywał. I w domu nie mówi w kółko o Noblu, którego nie może się doczekać. Chociaż każdy kto miał znaczenie w ich świecie, słyszał o nowym stabilnym pierwiastku, który dla odróżnienia można było wykorzystać faktycznie.

\- Więc… zapraszam na scenę. Bruce Banner, Peter Parker – rzuca Tony i to ich chwila.

Wstaje i wyciera dłonie w spodnie. A potem jeszcze raz. Pieprzony materiał nie jest chłonny.

Bruce klepie go po ramieniu, kiedy wychodzą po schodkach na podwyższenie przy akompaniamencie braw. Banner przechodzi pomiędzy nim, a pulpitem i podrzuca mu pudełeczko, udając się, że się zaplątał w kabel od mikrofonu, kiedy szedł w stronę Tony’ego, żeby uścisnąć mu dłoń.

\- Dziękuję – rzuca Bruce krótko i macha, schodząc.

\- No żartujesz? To ja się tutaj produkuję i dostaje ‘dziękuję’? – prycha Tony. – Bruce Banner, proszę państwa – kpi.

Rozlegają się brawa, ale Peter słyszy tylko swoje serce. Przełyka nadmiar śliny i patrzy na Bruce’a, który podnosi kciuk do góry, chcąc mu chyba dodać otuchy.

\- Ach, Peter w imieniu was dwóch? – pyta Tony.

\- Najwyraźniej – wyrywa mu się.

Ma przemówienie, ale nie jest w stanie przeczytać ani słowa.

\- Twoja dziewczyna napisała…

\- To nie moja dziewczyna – wchodzi mu w słowo i to chyba już legenda, która krąży po firmie, bo wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać.

\- Pomogę ci – proponuje Tony.

\- Nie, nie podchodź – rzuca krótko i po prostu chowa papiery do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej marynarki. – Kiedy ostatnio tutaj stałem, mówiłeś o tym, że niedługo będziesz czuł mój oddech na swoim karku – zaczyna. – No, ale podobno dostaniesz Nobla, więc chyba jeszcze nie dzisiaj – rzuca.

Tony szczerzy się do niego, kiedy wszyscy śmieją się w głos.

\- Tak naprawdę rozgryzłem jak wyprzedzić Tony’ego Starka – podejmuje. – Wystarczy być tylko pół kroku przed nim – dodaje i jego kolana w zasadzie same się poddają.

Przyklęka przed Tonym i czuje się tak, jakby miał zaraz zwrócić śniadanie.

Wyciąga puzderko, które Bruce mu podał i otwiera je, bo nie ma pojęcia co jeszcze dodać.

Słyszy jak ludzie wstają z krzeseł i bierze głębszy wdech, bo Tony patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział co się w ogóle działo. To najdłuższe sekundy jego życia, ale jednocześnie wie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. I dociera to do niego, kiedy widzi emocje na twarzy Tony’ego.

Czego się nie spodziewa to tego, że Stark padnie na kolana przed nim i wyjmie równie małe pudełeczko, co jego własne.

Tony otwiera je z lekkim uśmiechem i gapi się nagle na całkiem stylowy pierścień. Chyba cała sala wstrzymuje oddech i nie za bardzo wie co zrobić. Tony całuje go w usta lekko i zaczyna się śmiać. I chyba to jest jedyna prawidłowa reakcja.

\- Ach, ale to się liczy, że jednak jestem pół kroku przed tobą? – pyta dla pewności.


End file.
